queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Todas las Horas Hieren
Todas las Horas Hieren is the 25th episode in the series. It translates to "All Hours Hurt." Summary With Camila in jail, Teresa aims to take over her business. Netflix Summary To pay El Santo, Teresa recruits an army to steal the coke and cash from Camila's men. Camila's transfer to a maximum security prison is interrupted. Plot Teresa meets with King George and her Chicago contact to reassure them that all will continue as planned, simply under new leadership. James visits Camila in jail to talk about Teresa. She is being transferred that night and, taking a look at the security cameras, hints to him to break her out. Teresa meets with Lil T in Arizona about expanding her business. Lil T's uncle Big T is playing basketball with other people in wheelchairs. He doesn't seem interested in speaking with her, but she convinces him to join her by offering his people guns for the upcoming war as well as 10% of the cocaine profits. Teresa approaches King George to ask for guns. He tries to convince her to join him, to be his so-called Pocahontas. She says no and he gives her the location of some previous buyers, whom he didn't trust due to them being shifty skinheads that insulted his friend Bilal. Pote doesn't approve of Teresa arming thugs. In Texas, El Santo's people make a appearance. Teresa talks to Lil T about getting muscle to steal the guns. Lil T asks why she should help Teresa, and Teresa tells her uncle doesn't appreciate her enough and that this is a great opportunity to grow with the gang.She points to a group of teenagers who are eager to join Big T's gang. Teresa is hesitant due to their youth and inexperience. Camila is being transported from the prison when she is kidnapped, but not by James and the Dallas Vargas gang. Isabela and her friends are partying together while Pedro laughs as they look for their phones, which he has dropped in the bottom of the pool. A group of men with guns come in and block Isabela's exit. Teresa and Lil T break into the skinhead's place and steal their guns. Lil T sees plans for them to attack a church and she spits on their swastika picture. On their way out, two Neo-Nazis attempt to stop them. Lil T shoots them both and they escape. James is upset that there is so little information on the people that took Camila. Big T approves of the shipment of guns they got. A member warns Teresa that Lil T was bragging about shooting some Nazis and it will be hard to keep her out of the business in the future. He tells her that it's hard to succeed without a number two and asks if she has a man. She tells him that it's none of her business. Guero calls from Mexico and tells her that he's going after Epifaño. It is reported that the people Teresa is after are on the move. James answers a call from Teresa asking what she wants. She asks for half. He responds that "the only thing you'll get from me is a bullet. Trust me." They pull into a train yard. Teresa decides to attack them there. James's men are loading the cocaine when Teresa sends in remote control cars armed with explosives. James picks Teresa's men off with his sniper skills. Teresa and James are alone in a train car. They both lower their weapons wordlessly. James asks where Camila is, but Teresa doesn't know. Don't play games with me. She trusted you. I trusted you. ''Teresa asks why he put a tracking device on Tony's toy if he trusted her so much. Teresa asks James to come work for her because she doesn't want to fight him. She wants to do this differently than Camila, without all the killing. James shoots at her and she ducks. Pote fires a shotgun through the train window and James runs off. Pote tells Teresa that she's won. Isabela, Olivia, and Isabela's boyfriend Kique have been locked in a bedroom in Pedro's house. Isabela and Kique attempt to escape, but Olivia is afraid that they'll be killed if they leave and shouts to warn the people that have them captive. Pedro reveals that he knows that the Kique's dad Boaz murdered his dad2x04. Pedro is holding them captive for $5 million. Kique reminds Pedro that his father wouldn't pay that much for him, but Pedro says that he actually expects the money from Isabela's father, who he belives gave the order. Olivia says that Pedro only wants them and asks if she can please just go. Pedro responds by shooting Olivia in the forehead. Isabela reacts to her best friend's death then tells Pedro that she's going to ask her father for ten million; two for her and eight for Pedro and his family, then she and Kique will go free. She stands up to him quite bravely and we see a bit of her mother in her. Camila is blindfolded and taken out of a car. Her blindfold is removed by her ex-husband. He says that he broke her out because of Isabela. He shows her a video of Isabela saying that she's been kidnapped. Pote and Teresa are driving and encounter representatives of El Santo in the middle of the road. The little girl in the mask tells Teresa to come with her. The episode ends on a cliffhanger. Appearances * Teresa Mendoza * El Santo * King George * Pote Galvez * Camila Vargas * James Valdez * Lil T * Big T * Isabela Vargas * Epifaño Vargas * Olivia Gutierrez * Pedro Jimenez Songs * Es Hora by Santi Mostaffa * California Bound by MIchael Mozochi * Stoopid Rich feat. TITUS by Crankdat & Havok Roth * One Way or Another feat. Chloe Chaidez by Giorgio Moroder Quotes * ''Don't you let any of those hillbillies kill you, girl. We got an empire to build. -''King George to Teresa * (That's not who you are.) ''Whatever idea you've made up in your head about me... You're wrong. You can't save me, Teresa. You can't save any of us. ''-''James to Teresa * I told you. You're no Camila. And I meant it. You've got heart. ''-Pote to Teresa * ''You stupid, pathetic, wannabe gangster. You think my father ruined your life? I hate him more than you can ever hope to. I'm not gonna ask him for five million. I'm gonna ask him for ten. -Isabela to Pedro Notes & Trivia * The gun that Lil T holds has the Mexican flag on the grip. Twitter * The official Queen of the South writer's room tweeted, "our show is the only place where you're gonna see a Nazi shot in the dick #QueenOfTheSouth" Gallery Olivia Gutierrez Todas las Horas Hieren.jpg Teresa Pote Lil T 2x12.jpg King George 2x12.jpg Pote 2x12.jpg Angel 2x12 2.jpg James 2x12.jpg Angel 2x12 1.jpg James + gun 2x12.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 2 Category:2x12 Category:Trigger warning: death of a minor Category:Trigger warning: nazis Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Trigger warning: death